


a little trouble goes a long way

by arzenpai



Series: troubles of more than one kind [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mafia Generation of Miracles, The Shadow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arzenpai/pseuds/arzenpai
Summary: Five times Akashi Seijuro meets The Shadow, and one time he meets Kuroko Tetsuya.Alternatively, Akashi finally meets his match.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Series: troubles of more than one kind [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702420
Comments: 5
Kudos: 115





	a little trouble goes a long way

On a starry night, there was nothing better to do than host a cocktail gala in your new penthouse suite. Of course, this may not be the best thing to do if you're a previously-decorated high-ranking military official who had been dismissed from duty due to multiple alleged cases of sexual harassment.

But what would Akashi know? He wasn't retired General Nanase Taro, and he certainly wasn't an idiot.

He had been invited into the party due to the Akashi family connections, and it was the perfect opportunity to carry out their new hit. Taro's estranged son had come to them, groveling and sobbing, offering a blank check in exchange of finally putting his father behind bars. Apparently Nanase Taro, among other things, had been beating up his wife. Momoi wouldn't haven given the request any time of the day, had it not aligned with their views.

He sipped from his champagne flute, dual-colored eyes surveying through the thin crowd. It was somewhat difficult to carry a hit with these odds, but that was why he didn't work alone.

"Akashicchi, we're nearly set up," came Kise's voice in his hidden earpiece. "There's a problem, however..."

Akashi was already moving towards the window. There had been multiple vantage points when they planned their operation, but it was through this angle did Midorima have the perfect view-- the farther they he was from the scene, the better. And someone was blocking it. He was tall enough to be misfired at, should he move at the wrong time.

And, well. Akashi terribly disliked casualties. It was very, very rare for them to have any. Their operations were usually clean.

Before he could completely get to the tall man, however, an odd feeling washed over him--

It felt like something had slithered around his neck.

\-- and he swiftly turned to face whoever was behind him.

_'No one's there.'_

"Akashicchi?"

Moment broken, his focus snapped him back into his mission. He discarded the odd feeling of wrong for the moment, and concentrated on the task at hand. But when he turned back, the man had already moved, conversing with an equally tall man with weird eyebrows.

"Take it," he uttered softly, already making a beeline for the bar. He would make himself look inconspicuous and wait for Aomine to enter the room as soon as Mindorima took the shot.

_**BANG--!** _

Glass exploded from the force of the bullet, and then came the screams. The room erupted into noise and movement, and the flurry of bodyguards coming in made everything much more chaotic.

"Akashi!" came Aomine's yell. But Akashi didn't move as something in his mind clicked. There was something wrong.

"Who the fuck!?" screeched Kise in his ear.

...Midorima hadn't been the one who took the shot. The angle was all wrong, and the window he had been eyeing wasn't the one all blown into bits.

_'Someone else took the shot.'_

Before he could check, however, Aomine pushed his head low and crouched by the bar. "Get your head down!"

As they more or less crawled to a hiding spot, Akashi chanced a glance back to where he had been before. The man who had been blocking Midorima's viewpoint... Despite the chaos, it was more or less easy for him to spot the man who he suspected had thrown their operation into disarray.

Their eyes met, and Akashi found himself glaring at ice-blue eyes and a blank expression. His eyes were then directed to the man's lips-- which mouthed--

_'Not this time.'_

* * *

Hours later, Akashi walked into their meeting room feeling rather irked.

The others stood up from their seats at the sight of him, and crowded around him in worry. "Akashi-kun!" Momoi headed this crowd, and stepped closer to check if he was hurt. He had already gotten himself checked by the police medic, but he let her, just to stop her worry.

"What happened out there, Akashicchi?" was Kise's almost-hysterical cry.

Midorima appeared calmer but there was a strain in his fingers as he held a rubber duck in his hand. "Someone else had the same objective as we did, obviously. They just managed to be faster than us."

Akashi held up a hand. "Everyone, sit down. We're conducting an emergency meeting now. Daiki, call for Atsushi."

Aomine huffed but went to obey-- there really was little reason for him to object to Akashi, especially since it was obvious that he wasn't in the best mood. Today had supposedly been a laidback operation, something less tedious plan-wise, but this attack had been out of nowhere. Of course, he knew there were others in the business, and that Nanase Taro had made lots of enemies, but that penthouse had been tight in terms of security. They had assumed they would be the only ones attempting the hit.

And they had been wrong.

Akashi tapped his finger against the table as he waited for Murasakibara to arrive.

_'This is unbecoming. Once is already one time too many. This shouldn't happen again.'_

He was going to make sure of it. Akashi Seijuro was absolute, after all.


End file.
